


"You feel like home to me."

by Mustardcustard



Series: Mustardcustard's Zukka Week Drabbles [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Confessions, M/M, Tea/Coffee shop, Zukka Week 2021, boba au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustardcustard/pseuds/Mustardcustard
Summary: Day 3 of Zukka week, tea/coffee shop.Sometimes falling is scary. But if that person feels like home, what's there to be scared about?Epilogue to "Oh My Bubbles".
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Mustardcustard's Zukka Week Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213151
Kudos: 30





	"You feel like home to me."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh My Bubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116791) by [Mustardcustard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustardcustard/pseuds/Mustardcustard). 



> So you don't really need to read "Oh My Bubbles" to understand this fic, but I'd still appreciate it if you did! 
> 
> Basically they've been dating for a few months and Zuko works at his Uncles boba shop. 
> 
> It's Zukka what do you expect.

Zuko hastily took the smoothie off of the blender, filling the cup with the thick, orange liquid and sending it through the machine to put the lid on it.

“One papaya boba smoothie and a jasmine milk tea for Katara!” He quickly left the counter, going to the register and taking the next order from the long line of customers. He bounced over to the toaster, stuffing a pumpernickel bread in there before turning to boil more boba. 

“Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, what can I get for you today?” He said halfway over to the register, not looking up and clicking the buttons to get it ready for the next order. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure.” Zuko shot his head up at the familiar husky voice, a teasing smirk on Sokka’s face. “How ‘bout a kiss?” 

“To drink.” Zuko deadpanned, Sokka just looked Zuko up and down and licked his top lip, causing Zuko to blush furiously and become rooted to the ground under Sokka’s  _ very intense  _ gaze. “One black milk tea coming right up.” He cleared his throat and Sokka chuckled before handing Zuko a five-dollar bill and walking over to the counter where people were waiting for their drinks, and Zuko was thankful that Sokka wasn’t going to bother him too much while he was working. 

He continued to work furiously, getting through customers within minutes until the line dwindled to just a few more customers, and they had very easy orders. He sighed to calm the pumping adrenaline in his body against the counter, taking a sip of his boba-less strawberry banana smoothie. 

“Um excuse me?” Zuko looked over to the pick-up counter, putting down his cup when he saw that it was Sokka, and walked over to him. Zuko put his hands on the counter, pushing himself up to be right under Sokka. He smiled under him, staring up at his boyfriend, who was smiling back at him all the same. 

That familiar feeling came creeping back, the one that felt uncomfortable in his stomach and back but so welcome in his chest and right on his temple. He loved that feeling, always getting it with Sokka or even if his name was said. This was exactly-

“I think you forgot my drink.” 

“Shit,” Zuko swore, turning around to start making it before a cool hand grabbed his waist, pulling him and bringing him back to face Sokka. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You were very busy. Plus, I kind of  _ just  _ wanted that kiss.” Zuko smiled at him again, before placing his hands on Sokka’s jaw and cheeks before going to kiss him. 

The strong hands on Zuko’s waist, the sharp jaw, and cheekbones on his fingers, the warmth that swarmed Zuko and caged him in a large embrace. This. This is what Zuko  _ loves _ . 

_ “Love, it's strange my son. Sometimes it hurts you, sometimes it makes you feel like you're flying. But promise me this Zuko; when you love someone, ensure that they love you just the same. When fools try to fly, they forget that they can fall.” _

“I have to work,” Zuko tried to reason with him as they pulled away, his hands slipping from Sokka’s jaw to have his forearms resting on his shoulders. 

“When can I steal you?” Sokka’s hands closed around themselves on Zuko’s back, not letting him escape. 

“When Uncle wakes up, which will be in around ten minutes.” Zuko eyed his wristwatch, and Sokka pulled him close in an embrace. Zuko typically hated PDA, but his day was shit so far, he deserved a kiss and a hug from his boyfriend in his place of work. No one seemed outwardly against it anyways. 

He looked straight ahead to see Katara and Aang in their usual secluded cornered couch, and Aang raised his eyebrows and gave Zuko a thumbs up while Katara mockingly gagged, earning a well-deserved middle finger to come her way from Zuko. 

“Sokka…” Zuko whispered in his ear, and it came out more desperate than in warning. Still, Sokka pulled away, gave him a knowing smirk, before winking at him and pressing a kiss to his forehead, walking back to Katara and Aang. 

Zuko gave a sigh of relief before turning to his counters, prepping for more drinks to be made and to start making the black milk tea. 

The chimes rang above the door after around five minutes, and Zuko saw Jin walking in with a big smile on her face. Zuko sighed in relief, thankful that she had come in to take his shift at just the right time. They talked for a bit as Zuko took his apron off and she put her cap on, and she was even more excited than usual for her date that would take place over the weekend. He bid her and Uncle, who had just come out of the break room, adieu, and smiled at Sokka who was already making his way over to Zuko. He waved to Aang and Katara as a signal of good-bye, before handing Sokka his drink and feeling calloused and rough fingers thread through his own. 

_ “But mom, how do I know if I’m in love?” _

_ “Have you ever had a dream where you were falling? And you woke up suddenly and it took you a while to understand that it was just a dream?”  _

“What do you want to do today? Are you hungry?” Sokka asked as they aimlessly walked on the sidewalk in the general direction of the park. 

“Definitely, but we could just… walk. We could go to your place and eat in, watch a movie… maybe. I don’t care, honestly.” He said it slowly, figuring out the words as he went.

“I’d like that,” Sokka gave him a soft smile. “How was your last session?” 

_ “When you’re in love, no matter what, it feels like you’re falling. You may be falling alone and can never be caught. But real love is when you’re falling together, and by the time you realize it, that person already makes your heart beat faster. They make you feel like you are safe and protected. They make you feel like you’re home. _ ”

“It was good! I cried, as per usual, but Dr. Ming says I should be able to start turning my time down to once a month. But I’m excited… I feel _ ready _ , y’know?” 

“I know. You seem happier, more easy-going, less nervous.” 

“How was practice?”

“The usual. Coach yelled at us in the beginning, we got motivated, he still was an asshole at the end. Exactly what I signed up for.” Sokka looked down at their intertwined hands, swinging them and smiling like a doof. 

_ “How do I know if I’m falling  _ with _ someone? How do I know someone loves me?” _

_ “When they look at you with a smile, when that smile reaches their eyes. When their hand naturally fits into yours and they always want to put it there. When they want to spend time with you just because they want to, not because it’s a special day or they’re getting something in return. When they laugh at your dumb jokes and are polite to your family. When you  _ feel  _ like they love you, when you feel  _ loved _ that's when you know.” _

“What would you like to get?” Sokka asked as they lay on the couch in his apartment. Their fingers were still entwined, but Sokka didn’t let go or move to get his phone. “Pizza?” 

“Pizza sounds delicious.” Zuko nodded into his chest, humming when his braid started to become undone. 

“Ordering it would require me to get up.” Zuko groaned in protest, digging his face further into Sokka. 

_ “But knowing is only half the battle. Gathering the bravery to actually say it is the feat that scares most.”  _

“I love your hair,” Sokka mumbled absentmindedly, “It's so soft.” 

Zuko just hummed, closing his eyes and focusing on the way Sokka’s fingers combed through the knots, the way they felt kneading and massaging his scalp. He focused on Sokka’s chest, where his head was resting, how it’d rise and fall, the tickle of warmth on his forehead with each breath. 

_ “But go into war, my son. For when you find the person that loves you just as you love them, it won’t matter what happens. You have a person that feels like home. _ ” 

“You feel like home to me.” Zuko sighed, opening his eyes just to look up at Sokka, who was studying Zuko’s face. 

“Yeah? What does that mean?” Sokka asked him, fingers looped around a single strand of hair. 

“When you feel safe and protected. When you feel like you can always return to a person. When you…” The words died on his tongue, and he swallowed his saliva to continue, “That's home.” 

Sokka continued to study Zuko again, hand coming to his face and brushing away stray strands of hair until his hand came to Zuko’s cheek. 

“It’s when you feel loved… isn’t it? When the security of that person is so strong, that you just know how they feel? You throw all caution to the wind because your connection with that person is just so strong.” Zuko smiled softly, air coming out of his nostrils. 

“Well then. You feel like home to me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](https://mustardcustardworks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
